The Destroyed Kingdom
by mounted
Summary: Antonio Fernandez is a pirate from Southern Europe. He has been failing in his raids since his crew never seem to get along. One day, he discovered about the Kingdom of Belgium. He read that it was a prosperous place, but the army is rather quick. This gave him a chance to actually steal treasure for once. SpaBel. Pirate!Spain and Monarch!Belgium.


Antonio woke up rather late in the morning, in the Captain's quarters. He was the captain of a crew which always argued. Their attempts on raiding islands usually failed because of his crew not cooperating with each other. They would argue in even the littlest things, even when it wasn't their fault. Of course, this made Antonio disappointed. Why wouldn't he? It'd be like having children who argue a lot, and the crew members were even in their 30's. Anyway, Antonio proceeded to fixing his bed, thinking about how he wasn't able to nab a single treasure because of his quarrelsome crew. He thought of retiring, but something on his map caught his eye.

It was a place he had never been to, a rather new land. "Bélgica," he said, reading the block of text in front of the land. He traced the route from Spain to the country. He remembered that place when the Netherlands was still colonized. He didn't know that that certain area became independent now. He quickly got an encyclopedia and blew the dust away from it. He'd never thought this thing would escape the bookshelves. He opened it and found the name. He scrolled through the words until he found that it was a very rich country, but with a weak army. This made him smirk. Maybe, for once, he could be able to steal treasure. He then found out that it was once part of the Netherlands, which was part of Spain. He didn't remember the word "Belgium" or "Flanders" when he colonized the Netherlands, but he didn't care. He smirked once more, thinking that they would submit to their former leader.

What worried him was his crew. He knew they'd screw up even before they entered the main capital. He exited the quarters, steering the boat to Belgium from the English Channel.

* * *

Emma was the ruler of the prosperous area. She was sitting on her throne, reading a rather thick book. She then closed it, and walked up to the big window. She smiled. You could see people buying bread from the stores, a farmer planting crops, and the best of all, foreign ships coming to trade with the area. She sat back to her throne and read the book, from where she continued, until someone called out to her.

"Your majesty! Oh, your majesty!" The voice screamed. Emma stood up, wanting to know who made that voice. It was just Lara, one of the gardeners. She was running through the throne room.

"What's wrong?" Emma closed her book she was holding.

"Pirates, your majesty!" Lara replied. Emma went to check the window, and saw pirates chasing the villagers. It was so different compared to the last time she looked out of the window. She was mad.

"Oh my gosh!" Emma exclaimed. "Write a letter to the monarch of the Netherlands and France!" She commanded the gardener. She did as told and had it delivered to those two countries.

Emma then rushed to get her sword and to exit the castle. She crossed the woods which separate the castle to the town. Everywhere, she heard screaming. Screaming everywhere. Emma was not happy one bit.

Antonio though, was very happy. He had never been this far in raiding a town, and believe it or not, it was thanks to the crew. For once, they cooperated with each other. They didn't want to let the captain down. He nabbed everything shiny. Coins, jewelry,

Antonio and Emma finally met at the end of the woods.

"Get out of my way. I'm raiding this town." Antonio sternly commanded. Emma shook her head and pointed her sword at the other.

"Excuse me? That is not how someone talks to a person of royalty, captain." Emma replied. Out of the whole pirate crew, she knew that he was the captain of all of them.

"My, don't we have a tough one, your highness." Antonio walked closer to her, holding her chin up.

Emma pushed the other. "I'll show you tough!" She tried hitting the other with her sword, but it missed. She kept on swinging it until Antonio walked behind, only to be stopped by a tree. This gave him the opportunity to tie her to a rope. He did. She was successfully tied in a rope. He ordered the crew to send her to the ship.

Once again, he smirked. Now that she was tangled in the rope, he had a chance to steal the castle's treasure, which he now knew where it was, since it was rather tall. He ordered his crew to take her to the ship, which they followed. He proceeded to the forest, dodging bear attacks and the like. Once he reached the castle, he swam through the moat, waving his sword around the crocodiles/alligators to scare them off. He slammed the blade of the sword to the wooden big door and entered, scaring the maids, the butlers and even the guards. So much treasure was found in the castle, he felt like he was in a paradise. Everything shiny and valuable he can find, he snatched it. He even snatched the monarch's valuable sword. He smirked.

The Belgian shrieked and flailed, but it was all in vain. "Let me go!"

She struggled to break free from their grip, but that was in vain, too.

Emma shrieked and groan. She could feel the stinging stares of her people on her... it hurt. She failed as a monarch, didn't she? Who would rule her lands now? Questions and worries ate her on the inside.

Emma was shoved inside of a compartment. She gasped and grunted from the impact, though this wasn't the time to pity herself for the door slammed shut and the room darkened. "No!", she screamed and practically threw herself at the door. She slammed her shoulder against it, kicked, punched and finally resumed to knocking on it whilst crying to be let out.

"I've failed my people... I've failed as a monarch..."

Her forehead rested against the door as tears stung her eyes. Emma shut her eyes tightly to fight them back. She slid down the door, kneeling on the ground. "Damn it... Damn it... Damn it!"


End file.
